youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Sing (TomandJerryFan360 Style) Trailer
Trailer/Transcript: Version 1: * Talking Dog (Dexter's Laboratory): How we do those flyers, Aleu? * Aleu: (groans) * Duchess (The Aristocats): Bye Marie, bye Oliver, bye Toulouse, bye Berlioz, bye Kion, bye Kiara, bye-bye, Kovu. Whew. * Scooby-Doo: Hey, hey, hey, hey, what do you think? * Talking Dog (Dexter's Laboratory): A singing competition! Just think, your neighbor, the the the grocery store manager, that that llama, right there! * Llama Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove): Uh-huh-uh-huh-uh-huh! * Talking Dog (Dexter's Laboratory): Everyone in this city gets a shot at being a star on my stage! * Adult Simba (The Lion King): Rah rah ah-ah-ah Ro mah ro-mah-mah Gaga ooh-la-la! Want your bad romance * Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog): Come come my lady You're my butterfly Sugar, baby * Bomb (The Angry Birds Movie): Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose * Minerva Mink (Animaniacs): Oh, my gosh, look at her butt * All: Oh, my gosh, look at her * Rango: Ride like the wind Ride like the... * Duchess (The Aristocats): Burning like a... * Talking Dog (Dexter's Laboratory): Are you okay? * Adult Simba (The Lion King): Oh, yes, I'm fine, thank you. How are you? Version 2: * Tom (Tom and Jerry): If I feel that I could be certain Then I would say the things, I want to say to... * Mauro (Rio): Hold, right there! * Tom's Grandfather (Tom and Jerry Kids): Go, go, go! You were supposed to be keeping a lookout! * Tom (Tom and Jerry): Sorry, dad. * Talking Dog (Dexter's Laboratory): My theater has been going through some pretty rough times lately. So what do I do? * Bomb (The Angry Birds Movie): Quit? * Talking Dog (Dexter's Laboratory): No, my next show is gonna be. Drumroll please. A singing competition! Just think, your neighbor, the the the grocery store manager, that that llama, right there! * Llama Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove): Uh-huh-uh-huh-uh-huh! * Talking Dog (Dexter's Laboratory): Real talent from real life! * Duchess (The Aristocats): O'Malley, would you please tell them what a good singer I am? * Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats): Oh, yeah, you were great, honey. By the way, the bathroom sink is blocked again. * Scooby-Doo: I'm here to win. That prize, it's mine. * Talking Dog (Dexter's Laboratory): Everyone in this city gets a shot at being a star on my stage! * Adult Simba (The Lion King): Rah rah ah-ah-ah Ro mah ro-mah-mah * Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog): Come come my lady You're my butterfly Sugar, baby * Rango: Ride like the wind Ride like the... * Minerva Mink (Animaniacs): Oh, my gosh, look at her butt * Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants): Yeah! * Talking Dog (Dexter's Laboratory): Are you okay? * Adult Simba (The Lion King): Oh, yes, I'm fine, thank you. How are you? * Dodger (Oliver And Company): People say "Yo, Humpty, you're really funny lookin" * Tom (Tom and Jerry): Darling, stay with me. * Talking Dog (Dexter's Laboratory): Wow! * Bomb (The Angry Birds Movie): This show is not going to save your theater. Maybe it's time to just move on. * Tom (Tom and Jerry): Come on, you know how much this means to us. * Adult Simba (The Lion King): You can't just sing it. You've got to show the fire of desire! * Duchess (The Aristocats): The fire went out a long time ago. You are not gonna believe what I did today! * Tom (Tom and Jerry): Dad, I just don't wanna be in your gang. I wanna be a singer. * Tom's Grandfather (Tom and Jerry Kids): How did I end up with a son like you? * Tom (Tom and Jerry): I'll get you out! Dad, wait! I'll get the money, I promise! I could really use some extra piano lessons. * Aleu (Balto ll: Wolf Quest): Yes, that was very bad. * Talking Dog (Dexter's Laboratory): A defining moment in all of our lives! * Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats): We're going to be spicy, no? * Talking Dog (Dexter's Laboratory): Ya! * Meerkats (The Lion King 1 1/2): Yeah! * Talking Dog (Dexter's Laboratory): Don't let fear stop you from doing the thing you love. * Kiara (The Lion King ll: Simba's Pride): Yay! * Talking Dog (Dexter's Laboratory): You know what's great about hitting rock bottom? There's only one way left to go, and that's up! * Narrator: Sing (TomandJerryFan360 Style). * Store Announcer: This store will close in fifteen minutes. The lady in aisle six, that was awesome. Version 3: * (TomandJerryFan360 Entertainment shows up) * Duchess (The Aristocats): You ready big guy? * Adult Simba (The Lion King): Ya! I'm not totally ready. * Talking Dog (Dexter's Laboratory): Everyone in this city gets a shot at being a star in our singing competition! * Adult Simba (The Lion King): This stage about to explode with major lion power! * Dodger (Oliver & Company): Yo, Humpty, you're really funny lookin'", that's all right 'cause I get things cookin' * Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog): Come come my lady You're my butterfly Sugar, baby * Minerva Mink (Animaniacs): Oh, my gosh, look at her butt * All: Oh, my gosh, look at her * Rango: Ride like the wind Ride like the... * Talking Dog (Dexter's Laboratory): Are you okay? * Adult Simba (The Lion King): Oh, yes, I'm fine, thank you. How are you? * Talking Dog (Dexter's Laboratory): If you want to become stars and 100 grand and you better be ready to work harder than you've ever worked in your life! * Aleu (Balto ll: Wolf Quest): Yes, that was very bad. * Tom's Grandfather (Tom and Jerry Kids): Where's Tom? There's no here? Where were ya? * Tom (Tom and Jerry): I was a rehearsal. Dad, I just don't wanna be in your gang. I wanna be a singer. * Tom's Grandfather (Tom and Jerry Kids): How did I end up with a son like you? * Starlight Glimmer (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic): I can sing, but l did so scared. * Chief (The Fox and the Hound): Come on! Big company! Don't you want this? * Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants): I'm back! * Andie (The Nut Job): What is going on here? * Talking Dog (Dexter's Laboratory): Don't let fear stop you from doing the thing you love. You know what's great about hitting rock bottom? There's only one way left to go, and that's up! * Tom's Grandfather (Tom and Jerry Kids): That's my son! * Andie (The Nut Job): She's not even that good. * Surly (The Nut Job): Yeah, totally. * Starlight Glimmer (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic): I can't move! I'm terrifying. * Talking Dog (Dexter's Laboratory): Just sing. * Starlight Glimmer (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic): I'm sorry. * Talking Dog (Dexter's Laboratory): Why aren't you cursing? * Timon (The Lion King): I'm through. They said l'm an intolerable egomaniac. l don't even know what that means. Category:Sing Trailers Category:TomandJerryFan360 Category:Trailers Category:Transcripts Category:TomandJerryFan360's Transcripts